


Free Fall

by carolinecrane



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-23
Updated: 2005-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/441271">Things Unseen.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

It was almost like being high.

Not that he remembered much about being high, but what he did remember was feeling out of control. Free, maybe for the first time in his life, and he never wanted it to stop. It felt like he was falling, ground sliding out from under him and just when he thought he'd hit bottom Zeke was there to pull him back up.

And this was something he never could have predicted, because he was smart but there was no science in the world to measure the way it felt when Zeke leaned in and just... _took_. Took what he wanted the way he always did, but this time he wanted Casey. Just the thought made him laugh, high and nervous in the back of his throat and then Zeke was there too, quieting him with murmured words that ran together and didn't make any sense, but Casey knew exactly what he was saying.

 _Relax_ , and _slow down_ and _just enjoy the ride_ , because Zeke knew what he was doing, so it didn't matter that Casey didn't. Didn't matter that all he could do was dig his fingers into white sheets, into dark hair, into hot skin. It didn't matter that he gasped out loud and bucked up the first time Zeke's mouth touched his cock, didn't matter that Zeke laughed when he did it because it was obvious Zeke liked the affect he had on Casey.

And maybe that was what this was -- some crazy science experiment, a way for Zeke to measure exactly how far Casey would go to get a little attention -- and maybe later he'd even care, but for right now it didn't matter. All he knew was that it was hot and terrifying and _right_ , and Delilah had never touched him like this.

No one had ever touched him like this, and for the first time in his life he was glad, because he was pretty sure that no matter how many people there were after Zeke, none of them would compare. Not when Zeke's mouth fit against his like they were made for each other, his thigh pressed just so between Casey's legs and pressing down just hard enough to make him want more. Even his hands felt perfect, rough and smooth at the same time and skimming over Casey's skin like he couldn't get enough. Like he wanted to touch every inch, to learn Casey the way he learned a new formula for one of his drugs.

That made Casey laugh too, hot and breathy against Zeke's neck and he felt a shudder roll through the body on top of his. It was weird, having that affect on Zeke, but he definitely liked it. Hoped he'd get the chance to do it again -- again and again and again -- before Zeke came to his senses and went back to pretending Casey didn't exist. Only he hadn't done that since Mary Beth, so maybe he wasn't going to. Maybe something had changed in Zeke the way it changed in Casey, the way it had changed in all of them whether they'd been infected with those alien things or not.

Or maybe Zeke was infected with some kind of alien now, and that was what made him push Casey down on his couch and lick every inch of him. If that was the case...well, Casey had taken on aliens before, and he was pretty sure he liked this alien a lot better than the last one.


End file.
